Harry's Lover
by INUYASHALOVER45
Summary: Harry had come out of the closet back in his 3rd year at Hogwarts. It is now their 5th year at hogwarts and has become very hot. He put Draco in a trance when Draco saw him. Draco's sister Angelica is in Gryffindor. Harry and Draco love each other. DM/HP
1. Draco confesses

**A/N: I in no way own Harry Potter or its characters. I just own the character Angelica and the plot to the story. It is a yaoi so if you don't like it then don't read it. If you do like it well then just read and enjoy the story. I hope you all like it. Plz leave review. I won't post chapter 2 until I get at least 3 reviews. Now onto the story.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Draco and Angelica are different**

Ever since Draco and Angelica were young, they liked to do different things unlike other wizarding twins. Draco liked to tease and be real mean to others while Angelica liked to be caring and comfort those her brother teased. It was said that if you had wizard twins, they would like to do the same thing as each other. Not Angelica and Draco. Angelica tried to plead with her brother the day before they got their letter saying that they were accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Draco had got sorted into Slytherin with his two best friends Crabbe and Goyle. Angelica got sorted into Gryffindor and that is where she met our favorite most popular wizard students ever 'Harry Potter.' This story takes place in their 5th year at Hogwarts.

Draco had been talking about his twin sister and how she is all sweet and nice to everyone she meets to his best friends Crabbe and Goyle, when a good looking boy walked into the Great Hall. He was wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans and a black tight fitting shirt that stopped just above his belly button, he had green contacts in and his hair was short and the lightning bolt shaped scar showed perfectly on his forehead. Draco couldn't believe his eyes, Harry Potter had gotten hot. Harry had just come out at being gay. Draco was a gay man that was still hiding in the closet by dating Pansy Parkinson. Draco didn't know how long he was staring at Harry when he walked by the Slytherin table.

"See something you like Malfoy?" Harry spoke in the softest, most velvety voice. Draco snapped out of the trance he was in and looked at Harry. He slightly blushed and looked away. He just couldn't believe how hot Harry had become. Harry smirked at Draco's reaction and walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down between Ron and Hermione.

"Hey guys" Harry said as he sat down between his two best friends.

"Bloody Hell Harry, You've changed quite a bit over the summer. I know your gay and all but damn you had Malfoy staring at you like he was in a trance or something." Ron said as he hugged his friend. Angelica looked over to Harry and motioned for him to come over to speak with her a minute. Harry nodded and excused himself as he stood up and walked over to Angelica.

"What's Up Angelica?" Harry asked as he sat down beside her.

" I just wanted to tell you a secret that my brother is hiding from the whole school." she said as she looked over at the Slytherin table and smirked at her brother. Draco noticed that his twin sister was smirking at him as she was talking to Harry. He paniced and stood and walked over to the Gryffindor table but he didn't get there in time to hear what his sister was saying to Harry. Angelica looked back at Harry.

"What is the secret Angelica?" Harry asked and looked at Draco charging towards them.

"Well, he is hiding the fact that is gay by dating Pansy Parkinson, I saw the way he was staring at you. He is developing a crush on you Harry." Angelica said as she stood up and walked up in front of her brother.

"hello dear brother" she said as she looked her brother in the eyes. Draco glared and grabbed her arm and walked her outside of the great hall.

"Alright Angelica, what did you just tell Harry Potter about me?" He hissed as he continued to hold onto her arm.

"What makes you think I told him anything about him dear brother." Angelica asked in the most innocent voice. "Angelica don't play dumb with me damn it! I know you told him something about me and I want to know what is and I want to know NOW!" Draco hissed at his sister. Just then Harry walked out of the Great Hall and stepped up behind Draco and whispered into his ear softly.

"Hey there good looking" Harry said as patted Draco on the back. Draco stiffened at Harry's voice in his ear. Draco turned around slightly and looked at Harry with a blush.

"P-Potter, W-What d-do y-you w-want?" Draco stuttered kicking himself mentally because Malfoy's don't stutter.

"Oh I heard a little fact about you but it wasn't from your sister. I heard that you were gay but you haven't come out of the closet yet, you know I could help you come out of the closet if you'd like. It isn't that hard at all." He said as he winked at Draco and began to walk towards his potions class which he knew he was in the same class as Draco. Draco turned on his sister and glared at her.

"How could you tell him I was GAY?" Draco yelled as all of the students were leaving the Great Hall. The all gasped when they heard what Draco said. Angelica smirked and looked at her brother .

"Well brother you are officially out of the closet at being gay" She said as she pointed to the crowd of students standing in front of the Great Hall looking at Draco in shock. Draco glared at his sister but turned around to look at what she was pointing at and then cursed out loud as he realized he said he was gay as breakfast was ending and they were all leaving to go to class. Draco huffed and turned on his heel and stalked off to potions class to find that the only seat left open was next to Harry. He walked over the seat, sat his bag down and sat down and put his head in his hands. Severus Snape walked in just then and said that they were going to learn how to make a truth serum.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was after potions class that Harry cornered Draco and pushed him against the wall.

"Draco, What is wrong with you? Everyone has been avoiding you and looking at you like you have a disease and won't talk to you." Harry said as he held Draco in place.

"I yelled that I was gay and the whole school knows know. I also have had a crush on a young man, but I am afraid to tell him." Draco sighed and pushed Harry away and walked off to the great hall. Harry just sighed and walked after Draco to the great hall. Everyone was already in the great hall when Harry walked in looking as hot as ever. Draco looked up and saw Harry enter and walk over to his friends. Draco couldn't help but stare at Harry butt. He didn't realize he was staring until Pansy waved her hand in front of Draco's face.

"Earth to Draco!" Pansy yelled into his ear and Draco hissed and looked at Pansy and shoved her hand away.

"What do you want Pansy?" Draco asked in a harsh tone toward her. "I don't want to talk with you right now or anybody for that matter" Draco hissed got up and walked out of the Great Hall. Harry watched Draco leave the Great Hall. He waited five minutes before he got up and followed Draco out of the Great Hall and found Draco by the door to the grounds. Draco looked at Harry and then pushed open the door to the grounds and then motioned for Harry to follow. Harry nodded and walked towards Draco and followed him outside. They walked towards the black lake before they spoke to each other.

"Draco, are you alright?" Harry asked as he sat down and put his arm around Draco's shoulders. Draco laid his head on Harry's shoulder. "I don't get why people are looking down on me for being gay when they accept that you are Harry. What do I do?" Draco said as he began to sob. Harry looked at Draco and took a deep breath and put his hand under Draco's chin and made Draco look at him.

"Draco, I am like you when it comes to liking a guy but afraid to tell him, you see the guy I like has been my enemy up until recently for 5 years now. I just can't keep it a secret any longer, Draco I am in love with you." Harry said as he leaned down and kissed Draco gently on the lips. Draco kissed Harry back. Draco parted his lips slightly and Harry slipped his tongue into Draco's mouth and wrestled with his tongue. Draco slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth and they went about a tongue wrestle. They kissed like that for about 20 minutes before they parted to catch their breaths.

"Oh Harry, I am in love with you too" Draco gasped because he was still trying to catch his breath from the kiss he shared with Harry. Draco had become really hard just from sharing a romantic kiss with Harry.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

A/N: well there is the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. As soon as i get 3 reviews i will update the story.


	2. Harry Takes Draco

**_A/N:_ Well here it is everyone. I got 1 reply but I uploaded the second Chapter anyway for my impatient reviewer. Thank you to my impatient reviewer. This chapter is for you. Thank you for your reply. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first one. There is a little more action between the two.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and held him tight. Draco smiled and rested his head on Harry's shoulder feeling relieved and content now that he told Harry he loved him and that he found out Harry was in love with him. Harry smiled and looked down at Draco.

"Hey Draco, Would you be my boyfriend?" Harry asked quietly as he began to play with Draco's blonde hair. Draco smiled to himself and then looked up at Harry.

"I would love to be your boyfriend Harry." Draco said as he kissed Harry gently on the lips. "Well we should probably head back in before we are late ." Draco said as he looked at his watch. Harry nodded and stood up and held his hand out to Draco. Draco smiled and took his hand and stood up. Draco and Harry held hands all the way to the door and then they both pushed the doors open and walked down the hall hand-in-hand. Everyone stared at the two and they just couldn't believe that the two had become an item. Draco walked Harry to his next class and leaned against him so Harry could feel his hard-on as he kissed Harry very passionately and then went to his next class.

--------------------------------------------------------------Time Skip-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco smiled as he rushed out of his last class of the day and ran all the way to Harry's classroom. Draco leaned against the wall and waited for Harry to come out of his classroom. Harry walked out talking to Ron and Hermione when he looked up and saw Draco waiting for him. He told his friends he would see them later and walked over to Draco and leaned on him giving him the most romantic kiss ever.

"Mmm How I've missed you even for the short time we were apart my Dragon" Harry said as he smiled and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him close to him. Harry smiled and rested his head on Draco's chest, that is until his stomach growled signaling that he was hungry. Draco laughed and then took Harry's hand and led him to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry and Draco arrive in front of the Great Hall and shared another romantic kiss causing both Harry and Draco to get hard and then they both blushed. They entered the Great Hall hand-in-hand before they had to separate ways to go to their own ways to go to their own table. Harry walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down between Ron and Hermione.

"Hey guys, what's up? Harry asked and grabbed some chicken and put it on his plate and grabbed some toast and started to eat as his friends looked at him.

"Bloody Hell Harry, You walked in here holding Draco's hand and you ask us what's up? We should be asking you the same thing." Ron said as he stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth. Harry looked at Ron with his mouth open in shock, He just couldn't believe his best friend was getting upset that he was holding hands with Draco. "Ron, you know that I am gay, I have always been in love with Draco, I was just afraid to admit it. Now all of you are looking down on Draco for being gay when I'm fucking GAY myself!" He yelled at Ron and got up and stormed off to the Library to do some thinking. Everyone just sat there stunned that Harry got pissed at them for looking down on Draco. Draco hissed at everyone and got up and followed Harry out. He found Harry in the Library and walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"It'll be alright my love, I appreciate what you said back there if that makes you feel any better." Draco said as he place a gentle kiss to the top of Harry's head. Harry smiled and leaned back on Draco and closed his eyes.

"Draco, you're the best. I love you so much." Harry said as he looked up at Draco. Draco smiled and leaned down and kissed him gently. Harry kissed Draco back and smiled. Draco walked around the chair Harry was sitting in and sat down on Harry's lap. Harry smiled and kissed Draco, and Draco kissed back. Draco parted his lips and Harry slipped his tongue into Draco's mouth and Draco slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth and they went about another tongue wrestle for 30 minutes before they had to part to catch their breath. Draco placed his hands on Harry's chest and Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. Draco had become severely hard from just kissing Harry like that again. Harry smiled when he noticed that Draco was hard. Harry kept one of his arms around Draco's waist as he moved his other hand to Draco's member. Draco gasped at the touch and Harry smiled as he undid Draco's pants and slipped his hands into his pants and began to run his hand up and down on Draco's member. Draco moaned loudly as Harry rubbed his member.

"Oh god Harry, that feels so good. Don't Stop That!" Draco gasped as the pleasure just continued to intensify. Harry smiled but pulled his hand away and picked Draco up and laid him down on one of the tables and smiled.

"Don't Worry Dragon, I won't stop." Harry said in a teasing voice that turned Draco on even more. Harry pulled Draco's pants off and looked him over and licked his lips. Draco blushed and watched Harry. Draco was wondering what Harry was going to do to him after exposing him on a Library table. Harry smiled at his love and leaned down and took Draco into his mouth and gently began to suck and lick his hard member. Draco's eyes went wide, for no one has ever done this to him and it felt so good. Draco moaned loudly. Harry smiled and began to suck and lick Draco a bit faster.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A/N: Well there is the second chapter. I will be writing the 3rd chapter tonight. I hope you enjoyed this story. I am trying to make this a good story so if you have any suggestions plz let me know._**


	3. Draco's Pleasure

**A/N: Well Here is the third chapter. Alot happens between Harry and Draco now. Thanks to my now sedated Impatient reviewer for the review. I am continuing this story for you and a couple of friends in Japan that are enjoying the story as well. You guys are my inspiration for this story. I don't think I could keep writting this story if it weren't for all of those readers who are really liking this story.**

**NOW ON TO THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Draco moaned louder and louder until he came into Harry's mouth. Draco blushed but Harry smiled and swallowed as he moved up to kiss Draco very romantically. Draco smiled and kissed him back. Just then Severus Snape walked into the Library to this scene and backed right back out because he could not handle seeing his god son kissing another guy in Draco's current position. Harry stood up and took Draco's hand to help him stand up. Draco smiled and took the offered hand and stood up and buttoned his jeans back up and zipped them up. Harry smiled and whispered into Draco's ear.

"You taste so sweet my dragon?" Harry had whispered into his ear. Draco blushed a deep scarlet color as he took Harry's hand and walked towards the Gryffindor Tower. Harry smiled as he hugged Draco and turned to the fat lady and gave the password. The portrait swung open and Harry stepped into the hole but turned around and smiled at Draco.

"Good Night My Dragon." Harry said as he turned back and walked into the Gryffindor Common Room. Draco smiled as he went to his Tower. He entered the Slytherin common room and went off to bed thinking of Harry.

-----------------Time Skip-----------------------------------

Draco woke up and smiled to himself as he sat up and stretched. He looked at the clock and noticed it was breakfast time. Draco got up and found a pair of tight fitting black leather pants and a black tight fitting tank top. Draco smiled at his image in the mirror and then he walked down to the Great Hall. Harry woke up and noticed he was running late.

"Oh No, Draco will wonder where I am if I don't hurry!" Harry said as he scrambled to find his clothes. Harry found them five minutes later and smiled and thought to himself '_Draco is gonna get so hard when he sees me today.' _Harry smirked and pulled on a pair of red leather tight fitting jeans and a black tank top that stops just above his belly button. Harry grabbed his bag and walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room and headed to the Great Hall, When he got there he saw Draco leaning against the wall looking so hot that Harry got hard just by looking at him today. Harry skipped over to his side.

"Hey there gorgeous" Harry said as he leaned against Draco and kissed him deeply. Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck.

"Good Morning to you hot stuff." Draco purred into Harry's ear. Harry smiled and kissed Draco deeply again and took his hand and walked in the opposite direction of the great hall, he was so hard he wanted to take Draco right there and right now. He was about to do just that as he led Draco into an empty classroom , shut the door and locked it. He turned around and looked at Draco with lust in his eyes. Draco looked back at Harry with the same lustful look in his eyes. Harry walked up to Draco and wrapped his arms around his waist underneath his shirt and kisses him deeply. Draco moaned wanting more then just the kiss. He pulled and tugged at Harry's shirt wanting it to come off. Harry smiled and stepped back and took it off. Draco smiled and tugged his off and threw it on the ground. Harry walked up and knelt in front of Draco and unzipped his pants with his teeth, Draco got harder just by watching Harry undoing his pants with he teeth. Draco grabbed at Harry's hair in a needy way wanting to feel some pleasure. Harry smirked to himself as he ripped Draco's pants off of him and then took Draco into his mouth and began to suck and lick his hard member and he ran his hands up his stomach to his chest and took one of Draco's erect nipples between his thumb and finger and began to roll it around in between them. Draco moaned, he didn't know how to handle such pleasure that was givin to him by another guy because he had tried to hide that he was gay for so long. Harry pulled away from Draco and began to kiss his way up starting at the tip of Draco's rock hard member. When Harry was fully standing he picked Draco up and laid him down on one of the desks and stepped back and took his pants off as well and crawled onto the desk on top of Draco. Draco looked at Harry pleadingly and wanting to feel his mouth around his member again but Draco had a surprise coming today. Harry bent down and started to lick Draco's nipples as he ran a hand down Draco's side and found Draco's most precious and tight opening. Harry slowly pushed his finger into Draco. Draco winced at first but relaxed and Harry began to move his finger in and out of him getting Draco ready to accept his hard member. Draco moaned and squirmed slightly wanting more then just Harry's finger.

"Take me Harry, Please I can't wait any longer to feel you inside of me!" Draco moaned. Harry smiled and nodded. He pulled his finger out and placed his cock at Draco's entrance and slowly started to enter him so he didn't hurt him. Draco moaned out. Harry fully entered Draco and began to thrust into him slowly at first. Draco moaned loudly as he grasped at Harry's hair. Harry began to thrust harder and faster, he lifted Draco's legs up and began to pound into him faster and faster. Draco moaned and winced It hurt slightly for it being his first time but the pleasure outweighed the pain. Draco began to bleed from his ass but that was expected his first time. Harry continued to thrust into him harder and faster. Harry took Draco's cock into his hands and began to stroke it gently as he continued to pound into Draco. Draco moaned and was reaching the point where he was going to burst. Harry came into Draco's ass and seconds later Draco came into Harry's hand. Harry and Draco just laid there with Harry still inside of Draco. They were breathing heavily and trying to catch their breath. Harry finally pulled out of Draco and kissed him as he moved to be laying next to Draco on the desk. Draco smiled and turned on his side to look at his lover. Draco was in love with Harry more then ever. Harry was perfect at making love to him, he was gentle for his first time and Draco was glad.

------------------Time Skip-----------------------

Harry and Draco had gotten cleaned up and raced to potions class as fast as they could. They arrived and got into their seats just a second before Snape walked in and looked at the class.

"Morning Class" Came the ever so boring tone of Snape's voice. He walked to the bored and wrote their assignment for the day. It was a 3 page essay on the effects of polyjuice potion. Everyone groaned for they didn't like the fact that they had to write a 3 page essay. The worst part was that the essay was due in two days. They felt that the reason behind this was none other then Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. They felt that because they were Gay and a couple, an item, whatever you wanted to call it, Snape had gotten harsher. Snape was Malfoy's godfather after all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well There it is Everyone, Chapter 3. I hope you liked it. Please be sure to leave a review. Until Next time we meet. -bows- sayonara**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Hey Everyone, I am sorry it is taking me forever to update the story, but it is going to be awhile before I can update the story unfortunately because my computer has contracted a virus and I have to take it in to get looked at and fixed if it is possible. Please bare with me, I will update the story as soon as I possibly can. I am so sorry everyone. **


	5. Harry's Surprise For Draco

**A/N: Hello Again Readers, My Laptop Has been fixed of its Viruses, it turned out that i had 123 or so viruses on it. It is all better now and I can continue to update the story for you.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Draco and Harry groaned when they found out about the 3 page essay that was due in two days because that would mean that they would have less time to be together until the essay was done. They looked at each other and took each other's hands underneath the table.

--------------------------------------------------------------Time Skip---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was after potions class and Harry and Draco went to the library and got started on their 3 page essay and in 3 hours they got it done and smiled at each other. Harry couldn't stand being away from Draco at night anymore so he stood and up and kissed Draco and told him he would see him after dinner. Harry grabbed his books and bag and walked out of the library and went to Dumbledore's office and knocked on the door. Harry had decided to ask Dumbledore to house him and Draco in their own room so that they could be together every morning and night. Harry heard Dumbledore call out to him and he entered, he sat down in a chair and faced Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore, I have a request of you" Harry said in the most business like manner. Harry crossed his legs and folded his hands on his lap as he looked at Dumbledore waiting for his response.

"What would that request be Harry?" Dumbledore asked him as he peered over the brim of his glasses at Harry curious as to what the young boy would want to request of him.

"Well I would like to have my own room that I could share with my boyfriend. I want to be moved into a more private room with Draco Malfoy please." Harry said as he continued to sit with his legs crossed and his hands folded on his lap. Harry was secretly hoping he would get his way because if Draco and him shared a room, he could take Draco as many times as he wanted and feel the warmth of Draco's body while he slept.

"Well I will have that arranged and you're things moved into the room off the stairs to the dungeon Harry." Dumbledore said as he began to write the details down on a piece of paper and to have it done by dinner that night. Harry nodded and stood up and left the office. He went to find Draco and he figured Draco would be out by the black lake enjoying the sunshine because it was nice out and they only had potions class that day. Harry walked out onto the grounds of Hogwarts and headed to the black lake and found Draco sitting on the ground underneath a tree. He walked up to Draco and smiled.

"Hey there hot stuff" Harry said as he sat down beside Draco and laid his head on his shoulder and looked out at the black lake.

"Hey babe" Draco said as he rested his head on Harry's and looked out over the black lake and smiled to himself. Draco just loved Harry and didn't want to spend a minute away from him. Harry moved to where he was sitting in Draco's lap and smiled.

"I may have a surprise for you after dinner Dragon." Harry said as he looked at Draco's beautiful blue-gray eyes. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry. He smiled and nuzzled Harry's neck and then he begins to lick and nip at Harry's neck causing Harry to moan out. Draco smiled as Harry reacted the way he wanted him to. Harry smiled and stood up and offered his hand to Draco. Draco took Harry's hand and stood up. Harry held Draco's hand as they walked back to the entrance to Hogwarts.

-------------------------------TIME SKIP---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 5 minutes until dinner began when Dumbledore called Harry to his office. Harry arrived at Dumbledore's office and knocked on the door. Dumbledore called out to Harry to enter, Harry opened the door and walked in.

"you wanted to see me sir?" Harry said in a business like manor as he entered and sat down in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. He crossed his legs and folded his hands in his lap.

"Yes I did Harry. Your things have been moved into the room by the dungeons. The password is love. You may sleep in your room tonight with Mr. Malfoy."

"Thank you very much professor, now if you will excuse me, I need to go and tell Draco." Harry said as he stood up and walked towards the door. Harry opened the door and walked down the stairs and went to find Draco. Harry walked into the Great Hall and everyone looked up and gasped as they saw Harry walking towards the Slytherin table. He walked right up to Draco and tapped his shoulder and leaned down and whispered into his ear to meet him just outside the Great Hall doors because he had a surprise for him. Harry smiled and gently kissed Draco's ear and walked outside and waited for Draco to join him. Draco smiled and excused himself from the table and walked across the Great Hall and exited quite gracefully and found Harry leaning on the wall waiting for him. Draco smirked and pinned him against the wall.

"So what's this surprise?" Draco asked as he leaned against Harry so he could feel his hard-on. Harry moaned and wrapped his arms around him and smiled.

"Well if you wait a few minutes to try and take me, I can show you my dragon" Harry said as he playfully pushed Draco backwards and then took his hand and lead him to the room just off the dungeons and looked at Draco and smiled as he stopped in front of the portrait and said the password. The portrait swung open and Harry stepped in and lead Draco into the room and smiled. Draco looked around with his eyes wide open.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you have it, the fourth chapter. Sorry for it being so short. I just got my laptop back and wanted to update A.S.A.P for all of my readers who really like or love this story.


	6. Harry and Draco's New Room

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello my readers, I am sorry it has taken me forever to update the story, I know you all have been wanting to read more and well I have had a lot of things going on along with writer's block but now I am back and up and going again. I hope you enjoy the story further! I wrote this chapter to the Twilight Soundtrack so if it is a bit fast paced it is because I wrote it to the fast paced songs on the soundtrack!

NOW ON TO THE STORY……….

* * *

Draco couldn't believe what he saw in their new room. The decorations varied. There was both the Gryffindor and Slytherin colors in the common room. There was a black leather couch with a flat screen TV, a play station 3, and a blue-ray player. Draco walked over to the door that was on the right and opened it to find a beautiful and huge bathroom. It had a white porcelain bathtub to fit at least two grown people in it, it had a huge stand up shower and two sinks. One was for Harry and the other one was for Draco. He walked out of the bathroom and walked over to the other door and opened it and walked inside the bedroom. Inside the bedroom there was a dark mahogany canopy bed with the Slytherin crest above the bed on the wall, on the bed there was a Gryffindor quilt. He smiled as he walked back into the common room and walked up to Harry, wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close to him.

"Harry, my love, I love this! When did you get Dumbledore to do this?" Draco asked as he held Harry close to him.

"This morning my Dragon." Harry said smiling as he wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. Draco smiled and leaned into Harry and kissed him gently and romantically. Harry kissed Draco back gently and romantically as well. Draco pulled back and smiled at Harry with a gleam in his eyes as he took Harry's and into his and leads him to the bathroom and turns the hot water on. He fills the tub up with hot water and bubbles before he turns the water off. Once the tub was full to his liking he turned it off and turned to face Harry.

"Tonight is my night to show you pleasure my love." Draco said as he walked up to Harry and pulled his shirt off. Draco ran his hands over Harry's chest, down his stomach to the hem of his jeans and began to work at Harry's button. Once he got Harry's pants unbuttoned, he unzips them and pulls them down to Harry's ankles. Harry smiles and steps out of his pants and he is left standing in the middle of the bathroom in nothing but his black boxers and black tank top. Draco smiles and licks his lips. Draco begins to rub Harry's now hard member through his boxers. Harry lets out a low moan. Draco smiles and moves his hands up his member to the hem of his boxers and pulls them down to Harry's ankles. Harry steps out of his boxers and walks over to the tub and sits down. His erection standing at attention and waiting for attention from Draco. Draco pulls his jeans and boxers off quickly, he then pulls his tank top off. He walks up to Harry and pulls his tank top off of him and kisses him deeply. Draco then sits down on the floor in front of Harry and takes him into his mouth. Harry lets out a loud moan. Draco begins to lick and suck on Harry's hard member. Draco pulls away from Harry's member just before he cums and picks him up and sits him down in the water. Draco climbs into the tub and leans over Harry. Draco finds Harry's tight ass and lines his rock hard member up to his asshole and with one thrust enters Harry and begins to thrust in and out of him. Harry moans loudly and wraps his legs around Draco's waist. Draco continues to thrust in and out of Harry while he rubs Harry's member causing them both to moan loudly. Draco cums into Harry's ass and Harry cums into Draco's hand. Harry smiled at Draco, Draco smiled back and pulled himself out of Harry and let the water out of the tub. He stood up, grabbed a towel and dried off, wrapped the towel around himself and then extended his hand out to Harry. Harry took his hand and stood up, grabbed a towel, dried off, and wrapped the towel around his waist. Harry and Draco walked out of the bathroom together and went into the bedroom. They both grabbed a pair of boxers and pajama pants. They both got dressed and then they walked out into the common room and turned the TV on and popped a movie in on the blue-ray player. Harry sat next to Draco on the couch. Draco put his arm around Harry and smiled.

------------------------------------TIME SKIP----------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Draco woke up next to each other on the black leather couch that they had fallen asleep on. Harry looked up at Draco and smiled as he placed a soft, gentle kiss on Draco's cheek. Draco smiled at Harry and gave him a tender hug.

"Good morning my love." Draco said as he smiled at Harry and leaned down and kissed Harry tenderly. Harry kissed Draco back and then pulled back slightly so that he could look at Draco.

"Dragon….." Harry said as he sat up and looked at Draco with a serious and the most concerned look Draco had ever seen come from Harry.

"Yes my love?" Draco said cautiously and wondering what Harry was about to say.

"When are you going to tell your father that you're gay and that we are dating each other?" Harry asked as he took Draco's hand into his and looked Draco right in the eyes waiting for him to answer the question.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well there's chapter 5. What will Draco's answer be? We will find out in chapter 6. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review letting me know what you think of it so far J Thanks to all my Readers J


End file.
